


A Matter of Faith

by queerinthenorth



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: A Sister of Sin seeks Papa's help with a matter of faith





	A Matter of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The fault for this lies with the Discord that egged me on.  
> I regret nothing

Papa looks away from his scotch and glances at the door as it creaks open.

_ 'Who could be visiting me? Perhaps Fausto has something to discuss with me or he needs some help with the new album.’  _ Papa thought, his usually blank expression becoming confused as a relatively new Sister of Sin peeks out from behind the door.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Papa, but your brother sent me to you for a solution to my problem.” she said, stepping out from behind the door and walking towards Papa with her hands clasped in front of her and an apologetic expression on her face.

“A visit from you and your siblings will never be a bother to me, my dear.” Papa said, rubbing his hand over his head like he used to do when he still had some stubble left. “What problem could my brother not solve? It must be something serious if it required a visit to my balcony.”

“It's nothing serious!” The sister said, flushing and trying her best to dispel any worries Papa might have. “It's just that, even though I’ve been here for a while, I don't feel as close to our Unholy Father as the others say I should. Papa III said you would be the best to talk to about this. He said you were the Papa with the strongest connection to Him, sir.”

Papa chuckled and invited the Sister to sit down. “Is that it? Fausto is a damn liar if he said I’m the closest to Lucifer. Sure, I feel his presence within what's left of my heart like all of us, but I would wager a guess that Lucifer prefers Fausto.” Papa said, offering the Sister some of his scotch as she took a seat next to him.

“I feel him in my heart, but I can't help but feel like I’m insignificant to him. All of the other Sisters regularly have dreams and visions about the Old One and his path for them, but I’ve never had those. Am I broken, do I just not matter to him?” she said, drinking some of the scotch in the hopes that the burning feeling of it going down her throat would help hold her tears at bay.

“Oh dear,” Papa said, gently cupping her jaw in his hand and turning her face towards him, seeing the tears welling in her soft hazel eyes. “No, you aren't broken. Lucifer loves us all like a father loves his children, but it takes time to truly feels his love. Even I, after becoming a Papa, questioned my faith and whether this is what I truly wanted. I couldn't feel him at first either. It was only after I started acting in his Unholy name that I truly felt his love.” Papa said, gently wiping her eyes and hoping that this poor child stayed true to her unholy path.

“Really?” she said, sniffling and looking Papa right in the eyes. “What did you have to do to feel his love?”

Papa thought back to when he had first become a Papa, and grew warm at the memories that rushed back. 

“Among other things, I stopped denying my lust and did as I felt I must. That includes fucking everyone who would have me and just generally doing every natural thing that people have tried to repress for thousands of years.”

The Sister grew warm thinking about Papa in his prime, and what he must have been like then. She silently cursed herself for not being a Sister then, because even now, there was something oddly charming about him that made her want to give the entirety of her being to him, to do with as he pleased.

“Would you be willing to help me in my endeavor to grow closer to our Father, Papa?” the Sister said, not so subtly eyeing his spread thighs, and sending a shiver down her spine as she thought about how richly endowed Papa had claimed to be in the past.

“Of course, but let's make this at little more interesting, eh?” Papa said, smirking as he poured himself and the Sister another drink and raised his to her.

 

\--------

As Papa drank more and more, he got more and more detailed about his sexual escapades.

“During our US tour, I believe it was, I met this woman who just threw herself at me. After the show, I found her, spread out on my bed, naked as the day she was born, fingering herself as she watched me walk towards the bed, before helping me take my pants off so she could ride me like i’ve never been ridden before.” Papa said, wistfully, enjoying the gentle flush that spread across the Sister’s face at his tale.

The Sister, emboldened by the scotch and feeling like she might just burn alive if she didn't do something now, walked over to Papa, trying not to lose her nerve, and sat in his lap before kissing him with a passion she didn't know she had in her.

Papa was ever so slightly surprised by the Sister's nerve, but nonetheless, kissed her back, slipping his tongue in her mouth and tasting the scotch mixed with something minty.

He pressed his hardening cock into her ass as he deepened the kiss, running his hands over every part of her he could reach, before settling on the buttons on her uniform and slowly undoing them to reveal her pale breasts, heaving with a mixture of lust and adrenaline.

The Sister helped Papa slip her uniform off, leaving her in nothing but a pale grey bra and panty set. She shivered, never having been this vulnerable before another person before, let alone one of the men that seemed so untouchable and so desirable.

Papa eyed the Sister's pale body, she was soft in most places but still somehow beautiful.

The Sister started on Papa’s clothing, leaving him just as naked and vulnerable as her.

As her eyes travelled down his solidly soft body to his cock that stood proudly against his belly, she sucked in a breath between her teeth.

She had expected him to be large but not quite this large.  _ 'How is that even going to fit? I’ve never done this before let alone with someone of his size.’  _ she thought to herself, wondering if perhaps she should reconsider this, before realizing that that would be the worst thing to do.

If she was going to lose her purity, might as well have it taken by one of Lucifer's earthly vessels.

She pulled down her panties, and took off her bra before kneeling in front of Papa and drinking in the sight of his manhood before her.

Papa guided the tip of his cock to her lips, taking pleasure in using it to smear her lipstick before spreading her lips and using the back of her head as leverage to make her take it in its entirety in her mouth.

She moaned as Papa shoved his length in her mouth and began to fuck her face, gently at first, but then rougher and rougher as the lust fogged his mind and reason began to leave him.

Papa pulled his spit covered cock out of her mouth and motioned for her to lay down and spread her legs.

As he pushed cock into her tight pussy, she cried out, feeling full in ways that she never knew was possible.

He gripped her soft thighs, just tight enough for his claws to break skin and leave bruises.

He snapped his hips against hers, so hard that it felt as though he might break something, but at that moment, he didn't care.

All he could focus on was the way she pulsed around him and tried to muffle her cries of pleasure, ultimately failing, but still one of the most arousing sounds he’s ever heard.

“Sweet fucking Lucifer, Papa! I'm gonna, I’m gonna!” she cried, unable to finish her sentence as her orgasm overwhelmed her and Papa dug his claws in her thighs as he reached his peak.

Papa gave a short cry as he filled her with his seed and used his claws to mark her as his.

She took a moment to regain her composure as she felt something otherworldly surround her. 

“Do you feel him now, my dear? He always appreciates a good sacrifice.” Papa said, looking at the Sister, who had become silent and almost reflective after they had finished.

“Yes, yes, I do, Papa.” she said, reflecting on how good she felt in that moment, with her father's spirit in her heart and Papa’s cum leaking out of her.


End file.
